


Text Message Adventures - SamiFinn Style

by MagicMalcolm



Series: Dating For Demons [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Always Blame Carmella, Are Finn's Abs A Separate Entity?, Baby Jack - Freeform, Becky's Penchant For Puns Strikes Again, Chocolate Treats, Cookies!, Dating For Demons Verse, Dean Has An Idea, Established Relationship, Finn Balor & Bayley (Friendship), Geoffrey The Giraffe, Hand Feeding, M/M, Merchandise Madness, Picture Fic, Roary The Chocolate Dinosaur, Sambrose Equals Best Bros, Sami Zayn & Carmella (Friendship), Sami Zayn & Dean Ambrose (Friendship), Ska Madness, Slightly Jealous Finn, Stuffed Toys, Super Huffy Fergie Puff, The Rough Riders, matching t-shirts, sweet treats, text message fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMalcolm/pseuds/MagicMalcolm
Summary: Chapter Six: Finn's new pose causes much amusement amongst his friends and lover.





	1. Hear Me Roary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being forced to buy a tasty treat due to it's punny name, Finn has come up with a cunning plan for what to do with it.
> 
> Sami will **probably** be okay with this.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Canadian Sunshine** : _Finn, why did you buy this when you hardly ever eat chocolate?_

 **Irish Demon** : _to be honest, becky kinda made me._  

 **Canadian Sunshine** : _...oh, because of the *name*...I get it now._

 **Irish Demon** : _yeah, the princess of puns compelled me._

 **Canadian Sunshine** : _So what’ll we do with it? Give it to Jack?_

 **Irish Demon** : _well...i was thinking...lazy nights in..._  
  **Irish Demon** : _you lying on my lap...me feeding you bits and pieces..._  
  **Irish Demon** : _melted chocolate licked off fingers..._  
  **Irish Demon** : _maybe off of other places..._  

 **Canadian Sunshine** : _You know, I think I can be convinced to give that idea a go._

 **Irish Demon** : _excellent._


	2. What's Eating Geoffrey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sami's turn to buy Finn a tasty treat, but Finn seems somewhat adverse to Sami's choice for some reason...

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Hey Finn, look what I picked up for you!  
_**Canadian Sunshine** : _#GlutenFree #SugarFree but still absolutely #Tastee!_   

**Irish Demon** : _awww…_   _but sami, how can i eat something so cute?_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Well, you open your mouth real wide and CHOMP!_   

**Irish Demon** : _very funny.  couldn’t we just frame it or something?_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _I’m going to have to buy you a different cookie, aren’t I?_  

**Irish Demon** :  _i can't eat geoffrey, sami!_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _I think I’ll get you the Cheeky Monkey instead.  More appropriate._  
**Canadian Sunshine** : _#SaveTheGiraffeCookie I guess?_

**Irish Demon** : _yer the best, sambo!_   


	3. Bear Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley's spotted something she thinks Finn **absolutely** needs.

**Hugglebug Bayley** : _Hey Finn-man!  Saw this and thought of you._

 **Irish Demon** : _dat's amazing, bay._  
**Irish Demon** : _the only way that could be more perfect were if it were a giraffe._  
**Irish Demon** : _...how many do you think I could get away with buying?_

 **Hugglebug Bayley** : _As many as you want!_  
**Hugglebug Bayley** : _If Sami objects, just say they were a gift from Carm._  


**Irish Demon** : _yer a bad influence and the best influence all in one._

 **Hugglebug Bayley** : _I know!_


	4. Racey Lacey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sami somehow manages to acquire the one piece of merchandise that Finn doesn't have.
> 
> Finn reacts about as well as you'd expect.

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Whaddaya think, Finn?_  
**Canadian Sunshine** : _They’re gonna be given away free with the WWE Kids mag._  
**Canadian Sunshine** : _Weird choice for a free gift for kids, but eh.  Cool, huh?_

**Irish Demon** : _NO FAIR SAMI_ _how come you get all the cool merch!?_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Really Finn…of *all* the AWESOME merch you’ve ever gotten…  
_**Canadian Sunshine** : _…you’re getting jealous over *shoelaces*!?_

**Irish Demon** : _sami do you realise how awesome my custom vans would look…_  
**Irish Demon** : _…with balor club laces?!  or demon balor laces?!_  
**Irish Demon** : _this is a travesty._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _If it makes you feel any better Finn…you can have this pair._

**Irish Demon** _: REALLY!?_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Yes, really.  You clearly need these more than I do.  
_

**Irish Demon** : _i am gonna have the COOLEST shoes in the world! _  
__**Irish Demon** : _thanks darlin’!_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Anything to keep the peace…  
_**Canadian Sunshine** :  _…all this over shoelaces…sheesh, Finn…_

 

 


	5. Matching Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Ambrose is **determined** to get Sami to wear matching tee shirts, even if it's not him he's matching with.

**No Good Dean** : _OK so i kno you werent sold on the Best Fucking Bitches shirts plan..._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _They were *highly* inappropriate, Dean._

**No Good Dean** : _This comin' from the biggest potty mouth I kno._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _Alright, what's your big idea this time Deano?_

**No Good Dean** : _I figure if you wont wear matching shirts with me..._

**No Good Dean** : _Then maybe you and your demon child can wear these._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _...huh, those aren't actually completely awful...although..._  
 **Canadian Sunshine** : _...I'd like to think Finn does more than just 'tolerate' me, Dean._

**No Good Dean** : _I kno he does, I've been in the hotel room next to yours often enough._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _DEAN!_

**No Good Dean** : _Just sayin that you two are more the Rough Riders than we would've been..._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _You're going to be an absolute nightmare to deal with when you get back, aren't you?_

**No Good Dean** : _You luv me really._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _You keep telling yourself that..._


	6. Super Fergie Puff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's new pose leads to much amusement from his friends.

**Irish Demon** : _come at me scrub lords, i'm *ripped*!_

**StnIslndPrincess** : _OMG Finn are you for *REAL* right now?!_

**Canadian Sunshine** : _He’s not wrong though, Carm! Way-hey!_   

**Hugglebug Bayley** : _You two are gonna be the end of me, I swear..._

**Irish Demon** : _you love us really, bay_   

**Hugglebug Bayley** : _Save your weirdo kissy faces for the camera, Finn._

**Canadian Sunshine** : _I for one welcome all of Finn's kissy faces._

**StnIslndPrincess** : _Shut up, Samuel._

**Canadian Sunshine _:_** _Yes ma'am._

 


End file.
